bleachfandomcom_id-20200214-history
Stay Beautiful
Stay Beautiful adalah single DIGGY-MO' yang digunakan untuk tema lagu penutup Anime Bleach, dimulai dari Episode 266 sampai Episode 278. Daftar Lagu *1. STAY BEAUTIFUL *2. Wardrobe #6 *3. STAY BEAUTIFUL (Instrumental) Video thumb|center|335 px Lirik Lirik Jepang/Romaji= What should I do? naze ni isogiashi no yume oibito demo sono mama sa kitto I gotta go, slap my leather jacket on sassou to ikeru hazu sa hikari kazaru Venus city ude ni forgive me arinomama no ore bakarashikatta to shite mo kono mama sa zutto let me go knowin' now the pressure is on katarenai omoi ga aru amata no hoshitachi yo omae no sono kokoro koso ga sekai no subete da ze wasurezu ni iro DREAM DREAM oikosu sa REAL WORLD SCREAM SCREAM netsujou sakebu VOICE HEART HEART hajirau YOUR SMILE STAY BEAUTIFUL KICK KICK mukiau sa CRUEL WORLD BEAT BEAT uchinarase EMOTION HEART HEART MUST BE SO STRONG SO TOUGH TOUGH TOUGH STAY BEAUTIFUL yasashisa ga mienai dake sa hora tarinee mon nante nai hazu sa itsu datte onaji uta atarashii kaze nose utau nda boy kikoeru ka omae o yobu dareka no koe time after time machi no noizu ni kakikesaresou de furueteru hakanasa yue ni one wish mujou no yozora kaeru hitotsu no light one spark heart to heart kayou shunkan himitsu no sign saa jama na mon wa sutechimai na sore de kizuku sasayaka na hana sono nukumori mamotteikeru naraba sore ga honto sa for you koetemiseru to hakisuteta ano hi kara yakusoku dake ga tsunagitometeta DREAM DREAM oikosu sa REAL WORLD SCREAM SCREAM netsujou sakebu VOICE HEART HEART hajirau YOUR SMILE STAY BEAUTIFUL KICK KICK mukiau sa CRUEL WORLD BEAT BEAT uchinarase EMOTION HEART HEART MUST BE SO STRONG SO TOUGH TOUGH TOUGH STAY BEAUTIFUL No need to search for a reason Eyes glimmer in the dark Let it be known, as I walk the Golden night every moments kanadeteru kokoro no uta every moments kizandeyuku yochou no danpen sa every moments kenmei ni yatte kantan datte itteyare DREAM DREAM utsushidasu NEW BORN WORLD SCREAM SCREAM SCREAM saa onore o ike I SAY STAY BEAUTIFUL DREAM DREAM oikosu sa REAL WORLD SCREAM SCREAM netsujou sakebu VOICE HEART HEART hajirau YOUR SMILE STAY BEAUTIFUL KICK KICK mukiau sa CRUEL WORLD BEAT BEAT uchinarase EMOTION HEART HEART MUST BE SO STRONG SO TOUGH TOUGH TOUGH STAY BEAUTIFUL |-| Terjemahan Inggris= What should I do? Why do you rush after your dreams? Oh! But if I wanna stay like this I gotta go slap my leather jacket on I oughtta go in style I'm going to shining Venus city Forgive me but even if I'm stupid The way I am now Oh! I'm gonna stay like this forever Let me go knowin' now the pressure is on There's feelings I can't describe Hey all you stars up there That heart of yours Is all the world has Never forget it Oh oh oh oh! Dream Dream! Get ahead of the real world Scream Scream! Cry out in a passionate voice Heart Heart! I'm shy around your smile Stay Beautiful! Oh oh oh oh! Kick Kick! I can face the cruel world Beat Beat! Clanging with emotion Heart Heart! Must be so strong, so Tough Tough Tough Stay Beautiful! Oh oh oh oh! Scream Scream! Oh oh oh oh! Heart Heart! Oh oh oh oh! Kategori:Musik Kategori:Ending